BioShock 2 Signature Series Guide
The BioShock 2 Signature Series Guide is the official strategy guide for BioShock 2 and its multiplayer game, and was published in two editions by BradyGames.BradyGames, online site The paperback BioShock 2 Signature Series Guide was published January 29, 2010, and is 271 pages in length. The hardbound BioShock 2 Limited Edition Strategy Guide was published February 2, 2010, and contains an additional 16 pages plus one of two sets of 8x10 lithographs of BioShock 2 art drawn for the game by several artists during its marketing campaign. Each guide contains a comprehensive walkthrough of the entire single-player campaign, including area maps with the location of every safe and significant item, plus detailed listing of all items, weapons and Plasmids in the game. The strategy guides also contain multiplayer maps and strategy, and a full Achievement and Trophy list."BioShock 2 Strategy Guide Now Available" article by Jereme Puik at GamePlasma.com Contents Prologue *A brief summary of the context of the game's plot. Residents of Rapture *A brief summary of Subject Delta's back-story. *'The Rapture Elite': Description of many of the main characters of BioShock 2: Andrew Ryan, Brigid Tenenbaum, Sofia Lamb, Eleanor Lamb, Augustus Sinclair, Grace Holloway, Stanley Poole, and Gilbert Alexander *'Splicers': Description of the different Splicer types and listing of the research rewards for each. *'The Protector/Gatherer Program': Descriptions of the Little Sisters, Big Sisters and the different types of Big Daddies, listing the research rewards for each. *'Rapture Security': Description of the various robotic security forces of Rapture and listing of the research rewards for each. Into the Dive Suit *'Gameplay Fundamentals' **Controls **Difficulty Options **Game Progression *'Exploring Rapture' **Tips for Exploring *'Protector In Combat' **Tips for Weapon Use **Tips for Plasmid Wielders *'Beyond the Basics' **All About ADAM: Includes a table comparing the possible ADAM obtained in each level. **Hacking: Includes a table of hacking buyout fees by level and a list of blue-zone bonuses. **Research *'Machines of Rapture': Descriptions of all Vending Machines. Big Daddy Weaponry *'Bullet Supply': Tips for finding ammunition. Includes a table of El Ammo Bandito prices. *'Weapons Guide': List of all weapons, ammunition type, clip size, and carry capacity, as well as possible upgrades. Evolve Today *'Gatherer's Garden': A full list of Gatherer's Garden items and the ADAM cost of each. *'Plasmids': A list of all Plasmids, their variations and effects. *'Gene Tonics': A list of all Gene Tonics, their variations and effects. Walkthrough *A basic walkthrough of the 9 levels of the game. Each level includes: **'Story Goals' **'New Discoveries' **'First Encounters' **'Rapture Directory': Level map with icons showing the location of vending machines, new discoveries, safes, Audio Diaries, Little Sister encounters and Gather corpses. ** Walkthrough of each individual section of the level. ** List of the each safe's contents. ** Description of each Little Sister encounter, Big Daddy battle, and Big Sister fight. **Boss battle walkthroughs. ** Transcripts of all Audio Diaries found in the level. *''Story Conclusion'': Explanation of how the player's choices affect the possible endings. Battle for Rapture *'Getting Started' *'Characters' *'In the Action': Various tips about traps, Turrets, research damage bonuses, the Big Daddy, etc. *'Your Apartment' *'Controls' *'Ranks and Loadouts': Includes a table of all unlocked rewards by rank. *'Trials': Information about all trials grouped by rank. *'ADAM': List of amounts of ADAM gained from various actions in Multiplayer. *'Weapons' *'Plasmids' *'Tonics' *'Game Types' *'Maps': Includes locations of Turrets, vending machines, Little Sister vents, and locations where Big Daddy Suits and Little Sisters spawn. Achievement and Trophy Guide *'Story Progression': All achievements related to the plot. *'Variable Endings': Achievements that depend on player commitment throughout the entire game. *'Hooked on ADAM': All achievements related to gathering, Plasmids, and Gene Tonic slots. *'Power to the People!': All achievements related to upgrading weapons. *'Hackers Wanted': All achievements related to successful hacking. *'Smile for the Camera!': All achievements related to researching enemies. *'My Daddy Can Beat UP Your Daddy!' *'Something Special' *'Plays Well with Others': Achievements related to multiplayer. References Category:Game Extras Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer